Forum:Jerry Fleck bio needs minor tweak
See Talk:Jerry Fleck.--31dot 01:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Why is this here in the forum? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, unless the user who posted it doesn't know much about wikis. This could possibly be deleted in awhile- I primarily left it for that user to find the correct page.--31dot 11:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::In any case, while that is a Wikia problem (not a Google one, see below), we can at least see if we can help it without severely changing the article. I just removed "ENT's" from the image description - which might already be enough to have the complete word "assistant" appear in Google's search after a while. ::What it does show, though, is that Wikia's way of extracting an article summary sucks. What it seems to do is to simply take the first words of an article - even if they are part of an image description, but not if they are part of a template (the summary doesn't contain the episode title or the dates given) - and even if that leads to a very ill-designed cutoff. I'm going to inform Wikia about this bug, please leave this discussion here for the moment. -- Cid Highwind 11:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But isn't there the possibility of an odd or improper cutoff for any article no matter how it is done? I admittedly don't know much about the technical aspects of this, but that just seems like a possibility to me.--31dot 11:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It is true that, for any specific implementation of such description-generating tool, an example where it fails can be found. Still, the possibility of that actually happening can be made smaller. For example, the current implementation seems to simply take the first 100 printable characters - even if the cutoff then happens in the middle of a word. A slightly better algorithm could take 100 characters plus as many as necessary to complete the next word (which already would solve our problem). Or it could define lower and upper limits (like, for example, "between 80 and 125 characters") and then try to find a sentence that ends within that range (by looking for interpunctuation). Or, or, or... ;) -- Cid Highwind 12:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, 31dot, my question was directed at you, since you created this page and signed it. Why did you make a forum page telling people to see a talk page? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Because this page was moved to the talk page OC, see here. - 00:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I moved the original post to the Jerry Fleck talk page because it pertained to that article, and left this page so the original user might see it. It can be moved back if it is desired; it's not a big deal.--31dot 00:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :OK, normally when that is done, we put something like "discussion moved to X" so that others can actually understand what happened and so it doesn't just look like a forum topic was created for no reason but attention gathering. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) My intention was to delete this later(which I won't now, due to this discussion) so I didn't feel such a specific wording necessary as I thought interested people would determine that themselves in that brief window.--31dot 09:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Can we now stop the meta-discussion that is "even less" in the right place here than the discussion itself? :) -- Cid Highwind 09:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC)